We're Friends?
by todpolle
Summary: Made for Mabel Appreciation Week. Mabel and Pacifica have a little chat during a sleepover.


"Okay, girls! Who's ready for the greatest sleepover ever?!" Mabel announced to Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Tambry. Dipper and Ford were out camping in search for Big Foot, Stan went off to pick up a new attraction for the shack and won't be back till tomorrow Soos was at home so Wendy was forced to babysit. That didn't stop Mabel from coming up with the idea of the ultimate girls day in.

"I got the snacks." Said Wendy.

"I got the werewolf-romance novels." Said Grenda.

"I got the Dusk movies." Said Candy.

"I don't know why I'm here." Tambry complained.

"Come on, Tambry. We both know you weren't doing anything." Wendy told her as she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, girls. I'll go get popcorn ready, you set up the movie and we can get this party..." Mabel was saying when a knock was heard at the door. "I got it." And when she opened the front door revealing... "Pacifica? What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it wrong for somebody to visit a friend?"

"No, no, no. Come in. Come in. We were just about to start the greatest sleep over."

"But it's only seven."

"So we have plenty of time for non-stop fun." Mabel led Pacifica to the other girls."Hey girls. You all know Pacifica."

"Hi, Pacifica." Candy and Grenda said.

"Wait. Didn't you two hate each other?" Wendy couldn't help buy comment.

"We made up and now we friends. Why are you here anyway? We didn't tell you about this sleepover." Mabel said.

"Headjournal."Pacifica answered which cause everyone to stare at Tambry who just shrugged at the realization.

"Who cares, lets party." Grenda yelled and rushed to the living room to get the movie ready and everyone else got the snacks.

"So what's first?" Pacifica asked.

"We're going watch all the Dusk movies and then play some games. And if we have time, read some saucy romance novels." Mabel told her as they walked into the living room.

"The movie is ready to go." Candy said with remote in hand.

"Then make it so." Mabel yelled and took a seat next to Wendy and Pacifica sat between Candy and Grenda and the movie began. The movies soon turned in the girls making fun of the romance and how stupid the leading woman was. After that, they played some "truth or dare" with one highlight with Pacifica played a pretty harsh prank phone-call on her parents, saying she was pregnant and she couldn't stop laughing that she did so the other girls had to keep her away from the phone. And finally the girls read aloud the novels they brought over and gradually fell asleep one by one.

Mabel woke up during the night as she had to go to the bathroom and when she was finished, she heard some noise coming from downstairs. Heading down to the living she that Pacifica was watching the TV and holding a pillow. What really caught her attention was that she was watching "Believe in Yourself".

"I didn't know you like this show?" Mabel said, startling Pacifica as she tried to turn it off.

"I don't like it. I was just curious, that's all." Pacifica tried to explain but Mabel knew the truth.

"Then why did you put it on? You know, I keep quiet if you do a small favour for me."

"Which is?"

"Let me watch it with you." Pacifica was shocked that she wasn't telling her friends what she just saw but instead she wanted to join her.

"Sure." The two watched the rest of the video in silence.

"'Because you believe in yourself '." She said at the closing line. "That was fun. Dipper doesn't really like what I like."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make people like you. I have to threaten and bribe people to make them like me and you can do it without any trouble."

"I guess I'm just a people person. Though to be honest, I don't have any friends back home."

"What? That's impossible. I admit, my type are a bunch of unlikable brats but I'm sure there are people like those two you for love hanging out with you." Pacifica said but Mabel didn't say anything.

"Most girl back home are like you. Me and Dipper got bullied a lot back home. Guess that's why we always stuck together."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You actually are a lot nicer than when we met. The worst thing you said all night was saying my taste in men was terrible for because I thought the vampire was hot."

"Were you watching the way he treated that girl?"

"Not really. I was distracted by his sparkly good looks. Shame real vampires don't sparkle. Accidently killed in two minutes because of that."

"Wow. You are a real idiot sometimes."

"Well, Dipper knows more about that than I ever could." The two girls started to giggle a bit, enjoy the pleasant conversation. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Won't you be back next year?"

"I don't know. I tried talking to Grunkle Stan about it but he keeps avoiding the question." Mabel was quiet when Pacifica gave Mabel a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"My phone number, e-mail address, stuff you give people you want to in touch with. And can you give that to Dipper too. He's my friend too."

Mabel was speechless. The spoiled rich and 'most popular' officially wanted to be her friend instead of someone that didn't dislike her. "Sure thing, friend."


End file.
